richardrichfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda
'Zelda '''is the main antagonist and an evil sorceress of ''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom. She is a powerful sorceress who helped Rothbart regain his powers. After Rothbart betrayed her however, Zelda plots to gain The Forbidden Arts for herself. Background Personality She is also truly evil, villainous, wicked, tricky and very cunning that she fools folks like Lord Rogers and captures Whizzer, a yakey bird (type of mockingbird) that imitates any voice that any person can only be heard of, whom she double crossed three times in a row for his freedom. Also, she is megalomaniacal, arrogant, ruthless, murderous and extravagant. Appearance Zelda is slender and has long, blonde hair, a long nose and pale skin. She wears a purple eyeliners, thick red lipstick and black nail polish. She wears a black dress with a red cloth wrapped around her wrist. Role in the film After Rothbart lost his power and was banished, Zelda found him and helped him regain his power. She wanted to rule by his side, but he instead planned to force Odette to marry him, rejecting and betraying her in a similar manner to Rothbart's old ally and former partner, Clavius. After the deaths of Rothbart and Clavius and the destruction of the orb that contained the power of the Forbidden Arts, Zelda captured a yakey bird named Whizzer and forced him to be her spy, instructing him to find out whether or not the notes to the Forbidden Arts still existed. Whizzer found out that Derek and Rogers kept them around. Zelda infiltrated the castle under her disguise as a Swedish "accordion slave" named from a fictional country called, "Chuten-Chuten-Doodang" and by pretending to fall in love with Rogers. She found the room with the notes and took them. However, though the notes on the power to create and the power to change were still intact, the last word of the notes of the power to destroy - the power Zelda wanted most - was torn off by Derek. So Zelda kidnapped Odette (taking Jean-Bob with her as well) using one of her seekers, and brought them to her Lair, demanding that Derek give her the missing section on the power to destroy. Although she did not have the power to destroy, she did absorb the powers to create and change, during which Odette and Jean-Bob nearly escaped, so Zelda transformed Odette into a swan and trapped her and Jean-Bob in a dome of green fire that would instantly destroy anything that touched it. Zelda transformed into Odette to ensure that Derek did not try to trick her, and took the last word from him. Just as she absorbed the power to destroy, Derek was able to get Odette and Jean-Bob out of the trap. Then Derek fought Zelda, who sent a destroying seeker after Odette. Derek tried to break Zelda's wand, which would make the fireball disappear. Whizzer distracted her by imitating Rothbart's voice, and Derek grabbed her wand. They fought for a while before Derek finally snapped the wand in two, sending Zelda falling back onto her own trap, completely destroying her. Unfortunately Odette was already killed by the fireball, but came back to life when Derek destroyed the notes. Powers and abilities Zelda uses the power of the Forbidden Arts and her magic wand to create seekers which are green fireballs or 'seekers' that can find and capture their intended target no matter where they go and bring them to her. Once Zelda got hold of Rothbart's notes, she gained the powers to create and change, but she could not obtain the power to destroy; even though she had the note, the last word had been torn off, so she kidnapped Odette for ransom. When she did obtain the power to destroy, she could create a red seeker that could destroy their target upon contact. Gallery The Swan Princess 3 - She's Gone with Lord Rogers and Zelda.jpg|Zelda during the song, "She's Gone" with Lord Rogers. The Swan Princess 3 - Bad Days Ahead - Zelda with Medusa's Hair.jpg|Zelda with Medusa-styled hair during her song, "Bad Days Ahead". The Swan Princess 3 - Zelda's Death.jpg|Zelda's death. She gets killed by the green fireball from her own trap causing an explosion in her lair. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:The Swan Princess characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Villainesses Category:Russian characters